A Book of Anthologies
by Starlight AT
Summary: A series of collected one shots/plot bunnies that can be adopted or continued. First Chapter: Two G.U.N Academy Students get their school involved with Eggman after an incident. When one is kidnapped, the other will do anything to save her. Even if it means going against the GUN. Luckily she won't have to do it alone, as a certain blue blur offers his assistance. Read and Review!


_G.U.N.: Guardian Units of Nations. A military force that serves to protect the world against those that dare to harm it. Whether alien invaders or ghosts of the past, they will mobilize for the sake of the greater good._

_While also a military power, they have established academies and universities to train the future generation of protectors._

_As of late humans with special talents have appeared, gifts that cannot be granted through science but genetics. These people are dubbed Vespers, as their abilities could be explained with science yet could not be gained. Within G.U.N is a specialized unit of Vespers who serve the cause of the organization._

_Vespers were once rare, but now are beginning to appear throughout the world._

_One theory suggests of the energy output of the Chaos Emeralds having effects on nearby civilians._

_Another theory says it is a reaction to the world losing its life energy as of late due to a plot by the nefarious Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known as Dr. Eggman._

_Other scientist's hypothesis it is because of the creatures that inhabit the world alongside humans._

_In the end, not one theory can agree on how to explain these people with special power, other than they are looked down upon, or treated as the special beings they are._

_Please do remember that these humans have also protected the peace for years! They are not an enemy, they are friends. And if you happen to have an emergence of power, then contact the G.U.N._

_They will surely help you._

* * *

><p>The commercial was cut. The TV that once blared out the background music of the advertisement was muted, shutting off altogether.<p>

"And once again, G.U.N is mobilizing their forces." A voice said as he shut off the monitor. A tall man sat back in a large chair as he massaged his forehead. "Now, where were they when we needed them against the Black Arms? Vespers gifts would have been perfect to combat them a year ago." A flickering light turned on and off as a red jacket could be made out in the darkness.

"And where am I now? In hiding due to their efforts with that blasted Hedgehog." The man sighed before turning to a containment case, a smaller object resting inside. "But no matter, the Eggman Empire will rise again and it's all thanks to you my new little friend."

A hearty laugh echoed through the metal room, his body trembling at the excitement that slowly build up inside. Even so, the laughter was calmed by the large scientist. Turning around in his chair the individual faced a flat screen with various clear text boxes shuffling through words upon words. A database was being copied into his computer.

"But first, let's see what info the G.U.N. has. Hopefully they learned more about this thing than what I know..." Gloved covered fingers danced atop the touchscreen keyboard. "Even if they don't know I will still gain valuable information to use against them."

A Cheshire cat smile separated his cheeks.

"I'll get what I want...and the first step is to get rid of that meddlesome hedgehog..."

* * *

><p>The clear skies were NOT a welcomed sight to most of the groggy students walking into the three storied building. Clear windows reflected the sunlight and bounced onto the pavement.<p>

This three building, three storied building bearing the logo of the G.U.N. was one of the five academies funded by it, focusing on robotics, engineering and weapons designing. A school with various genius students all at different ages and grade levels. Some took the trolly to arrive, others prefer by car, extreme gear, rollerblading, or simply using their own two feet. The classes filled up quickly and efficiently in the morning.

That doesn't mean that all students attend class. Some work in clubs in the morning or in the labs for study hall.

This was a school meant to inspire imagination and creativity, as well as freedom but holds a strict policy. Truly this school embodied the authoritative raising principle.

* * *

><p>"Come on Eos are you even halfway done?" A medium high pitched voice spoke out<p>

"I would be working faster if you didn't ask me every five minutes "Are you done yet"?" The second person whose fingers danced across the keyboard spoke out, trying to mimic the other girl's voice.

"Come oooooon I am bored! Seriously if I could sell my boredom I would make a living off of it!" Medium length black hair fell back as the fair skinned girl stretched out her arms, the wrinkles and creases of the lab coat stretching out as well before coming back together.

"I think you need to stop watching that show." A hard smack by the first girl caused the second female to cover the back of her blonde hair, her ponytail waving about as she cringed in pain, fingers covering the spot she was smacked at. The ponytail that sat at her shoulders bounced as the girl cursed.

"Ow!" The blonde grumbled as she rubbed the back of her head, going through her long blonde locks. "What was THAT for Xiaoli?!" Angry grey eyes welling up with tears, several dripping onto the navy blue uniform jacket she wore, the outfit buttoned up to hide a white blouse and black tie. A loose miniskirt covered her legs, black stockings and black boots lightly kicking the ground as she gritted her white teeth.

The source of her glare was a girl standing at the same age and height as she was, seventeen years old and at 5'5". Shoulder blade length, unkempt black hair with bands and side hair held back by ribbons in a criss cross manner pulled together at the sides of her head. A pair of thin framed glasses sat before her green eyes, lab coat sitting over a black turtleneck shirt, navy blue jacket that was opened and a similar color skirt and stockings as the blonde were worn by the one known as Xiaoli. The only other different besides the untidy appearance and lab coat was the red, cloth shoes she wore. Flats, rounded at the tip with a single strap to connect the two sides over the girl's foot.

"Not sorry Eos." The raven haired girl apologized in a sarcastic tone. "Don't tell me to stop what I enjoy... So are you done yet?" A sudden groan caused Xiaoli to laugh in amusement as the blonde hid her face from view.

"...Just five more minutes okay...This is delicate work….One wrong letter and the entire code will collapse on itself when testing…" Her fingers went back to working on the keyboard. Xiaoli smiled as she turned around.

Her eyes fell onto an elaborate black glove laying on an electric pad with wires connected to it. Small, diamond shapes covered the knuckles part of the glove, blue circuitry glowing on the material as it absorbed the program being written.

This was going to be a weapon, but not like most. A weapon that would only work for certain users.

Defense type Vespers.

"Okay!" Eos pushed herself from the desk. Her chair rolled to the table containing the material. "It's ready." Slowly she began to put the glove on her right hand. "Ok, test one begins." A blue aura lit up the circuitry as energy flowed to the fingertips.

It wasn't an odd sensation of sorts, it just merely felt warm. And yet for Eos, it was something new. Never once has she felt her hand felt like this, not even when she used them.

"Commencing test." Xiaoli said as she tossed a Frisbee towards the waiting girl. Holding her palm towards the rubber disc, Eos began to focus her power.

Blue, particle mist surrounded the girl, growing from the floor to her right hand that was outstretched.

The circuits of the glow lit up, absorbing the mist generated.

Eos took a deep breath.

First, understand the cause for the barrier.

-Creating a barrier in front of the dummy.

Second create the shape.

-A circle.

Third, measure the size.

-Ten meters.

Fourth, place the cause within the shape.

-Protection from firearms.

Fifth, apply it to reality.

A small, highly visible beam shot forward and connected with the object. Starting in the center, cracks began to surface before the Frisbee broke apart into three uneven pieces.

"Test one, a success. The glove works. Not as we wanted though."

Grey eyes looked down at the back of the glove, the circuitry still lit.

"I don't think my barriers were supposed to do that…"

"Just goes to show that the imagination is powerful. What were you thinking anyway?" Xiaoli asked, leaning back into her chair.

"I was just thinking of placing a barrier in front of that test dummy…"

"Well you must have imagined a trail of energy flowing towards the dummy and then setting as a barrier in front of it. Instead of doing that the glove instead thought of it as an attack and made those thoughts into reality. Wow…" Xiaoli spoke as she typed on the keyboard in her lap. "So we made this into an attack device! Cool!"

"No not cool! We said we would make a device that would help defense type vespers protect people!"

"Then what do you want to do? We can scrap the project..."

"No! We can't scrap it." Eos interrupted. "We just need to adjust a couple of things. Like the imagery device and the calibration and..."

"And everything else, this might be more problem then it's worth." A quivering lip and small whine caused the raven haired girl to sigh. "Alright Eos we can continue the project. We did spend way too long on it anyway." Xiaoli was immediately bombarded with a flying hug from the blonde. "Hey, get off!"

"No! Thank you for not wanting to quit. Now let's get to work!"

"Right!"

*Ding Dong*

Xiaoli and Eos looked up at the clock. Both blinked in amazement. It was now 11:30 a.m.

"Huh...wow….never had three hours go by that fast before…."

"No kidding...and I think it's your turn Xiao. You know what I want!~" Eos sang as she took off the glove, waving her hand.

Green eyes rolled in response, Xiaoli, slumped over, walking over to the door and exiting the room. A soft giggle echoed in the room as Eos walked over to the table. Placing the glove back into place, the wires were attached.

"...Where did I go wrong…" Eos narrowed her eyes in sadness. Fingers caressed the material of the glove, going through the code in her mind to find a weak point. But that was futile, and she knew it. Shaking her head in disappointment, she walked back to her chair, sinking into it.

"What am I missing? The code should have been a success... Unless it's not the code but the user?" Slumping down further into her chair, she began to play with a pencil. If it was the mind that was the problem, this led into an even bigger problem.

Defense styled Vespers were uncommon and the academy preferred to keep Vespers styles and abilities secret to allow students to try out their infiltration and information gathering skills. And unfortunately for Eos, she wasn't skilled at either.

"Ok, let's assume it's not the mind but the code... Then we will need to update the software. But we are already have the best update available so..." As Eos struggled to figure out what to do, she stared at the large G.U.N logo on the labs wall.

"Maybe... No! It's too risky Eos." She said to herself, looking away from the logo. Her eyes drifted back slowly, entranced by the symbol before sighing.

"We just need to be careful that's all. So long as I don't get caught, I can use G. software. Sorry, Xiaoli but we need to complete this project somehow."

With renewed determination she began to possibly the most risky move of her life.

Hacking the G.U.N.

"I am only doing this for a good cause. Yeah, only a good cause…" She chanted in a whisper like mantra, the display on the monitor flashing several text boxes before vanishing. Her fingers danced upon the keypad. "Father did say they were doing some testing on certain weapons. Maybe we're not the only ones doing research on defense vespers…"

_And I can learn what he has been up to...His mission that keeps him away from home…_

The multiple tabs and boxes continued to try and block her access, but her nimble fingers were quicker, and her mind sharper.

A login screen appeared in front of the girl. Her eyes narrowed as she typed in the username.

AiasRank4

"Password….password…." Eos muttered as she thought about the possible phrase her father used for his account. Her head turned to the side. A small picture frame sat next to the monitor, a picture of a family. A heavily tanned man with silver grey hair wearing a military uniform, a blonde haired woman, and another kneeling next to the young Eos, wearing a uniform herself but with darker hair than the male's, all smiling for the camera at their old home in Apotos. Nostalgia began to envelop the girl's heart.

"...Yeah…" As if coming to a realization, Eos typed in the possible password.

Apotos.

The password was accepted, and the account open for the girl to explore. As she did, she began to check out the security of the site. While her father had clearance for many things, there were some files that were still locked for her. One of them being on Vesper research. Eos narrowed her grey eyes and began hacking into the files.

It was difficult, but neverless the girl managed to poke her way into the files.

"...Okay...no wonder they get attacked so easily. This makes no sense, its like they are asking to be hacked." Her mumbles were unheard except to herself. "You would think they would have a continuous changing algorithm in place-wait no I should be happy for this, chances of me being in trouble is-"

At that moment her screen blacked out.

"What!?"

The blonde shot out of her chair, immediately panicking. Her hands grasped the sides of the monitor.

It was still running.

The screen returned, causing a sigh of relief from the programmer.

"Oh thank….

On her screen was the face of a man with a moustache as a logo.

A logo she was easily familiar with.

"...I'm in trouble….."

* * *

><p>"What!?" The rotund scientist shouted as he slammed his hands on the keyboard. His eyes were glued to a monitor as they scanned the information on screen. "How can this be!? How is it possible that someone was able to hack into my network... Again!" He was just glad he now had an early alarm system for his entire mainframe otherwise he could have lost everything. "Now, what were they planning on stealing." He mused to himself as his fingers danced on the keys. Within seconds, the information he desired popped up on in his screen.<p>

"Good, it's not the Chaotix again. Took me weeks to get rid of what they left with Shadow. But G.U.N? Hmpf, they are getting clever." With a few more strokes of the keys, he quickly found the location from where the hacking commenced.

"From one of G.U.N.'s academies? I wasn't expecting this. But I suppose it would be good to test run my latest creation." From the corner of his eyes, the man stared at another screen. In a hanger styled room, a large elephant styled machine sat in wait, ready to be released at any given moment.

"I hope you are ready G.U.N, no one messes with my computers and gets away with it."

* * *

><p>"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man!" Eos paced back and forth across the keypad, trying desperately to escape! She actually did it! She hacked into the world's number one criminal computer!<p>

"This is bad this is-wait…" She stopped, her fingers not moving but remained on the keypad. "How did I get into Dr. Eggman's computer? I couldn't do that here...unless! Oh no...He's hacking the G.U.N.!" Immediately she began trying to fight off the attacker. She realized he was downloading files, dangerous files that she didn't even look at.

Vesper files, Old relics, G.U.N. activities, anything he could get his hands on. She had to stop him! But how?! That man had an IQ of 300! He had to have found her by now! She panicked what could she do?!

He already had half of the files!

At that moment her connection was lost.

"NO!" Eos slammed her hands against the desk.

**boom!**

A powerful energy pulse was released, causing everything in the room to bounce. Hikari was sent flying back in her chair, the wheels scrapping against the floor. Within seconds, she slammed against the wall sending her tumbling out of her chair. "Ow!" She mumbled as she struggled to get up. Forcing her head up, she noticed her computer screen seemed scrambled, static covered the screen. The logo of the scientist blurred in and out before vanishing. "What... What happened?"

* * *

><p>"Impossible!" The doctor yelled as he slammed his hands on the desk. "What is this? A new type of firewall?" Typing quickly, he tried to find a way around the barricade. "Great." He complained as he slumped down into his chair.<p>

"I can't get around it. Seems whoever is behind it has to be one of those Vespers. No way one of G.U.N's regular programmers can design something like this." Quickly typing on his keyboards, he checked the information he had gathered. "Only fifty percent was gathered... And most of it is useless! Just perfect!"

Slamming his fists against the desk, he turned around in his chair.

_beep._

"Hmm?" The genius turned around in his chair, and noticed a file come up from the impact. The files were intriguing to him.

"Well now...who would have thought such a thing existed at that school…."

The robot he had on standby was now activated. Grey eyes shined in the dimly lit room.

"Guess I will have to pay a visit to Empire City...Risky as it is...That's where they hidden their database. And it would be fun to scare a bunch of kids...Ho ho ho ho ho ho!"

* * *

><p>The keypad beeped with every additional code added into the system. Eos worked her fingers to the bone to restore her computer.<p>

"Oh please tell me I did not screw up…" Eos prayed again and again in her mind, muttering as she continued to produce the code. Her index finger lightly touched ENTER.

A few dozen data boxes appeared and vanished in a flash. The computer booted up naturally.

The system restore was a success as all of her files were intact, at least going by the desktop view.

The blonde student leaned back into her, sighing in relief as a wide smile replaced the frown on her face.

"I got so lucky..." She said, her smile growing larger as she realized she fended off the Eggman. Her smile however slipped when she became concerned about how it happened. "I know I'm a Vesper but... What exactly was that?"

WARNING! EVACUATE THE PREMISES! INTRUDER APPROACHING!

"What?" Hikari asked startled by the alarm. She stood up and looked around. The outside was no different. Meaning that the attacker was coming from behind the school. But who would be attacking the academy?! The teachers here were trained specialists! Even the students each excelled in their own area.

The doors to the lab slammed open. Xiaoli stood by the entrance, panting as she tried to collect herself.

"Hey! Robots are attacking the front gates! We need to get to the shelters!"

"Wait...robots?! What kind?!"

"I don't know and I don't wanna find out!"

"Xiaoli! We need to know!" The grey eyed girl shouted out, quickly typing on the computer once more. The black haired girl groaned loudly as she ran to her friend and partner. The monitor pulled up the front building cameras.

"Why!?" Her question was effortlessly ignored. However, her interest was caught. Xiaoli looked at the screen, her eyes widening with every second.

"Uhm…..Are those…."

Three different kinds of robots began to march, or fly, towards the doors of the school.

The first type was large, purple robots. They had a torso in the shape of a little more than a hemisphere, with four flashlights arranged in a rectangle on their front and a flat rounded head on top of it. They also had relatively short legs, with flat feet and circular ankles, and arms that extended almost down to the ground with four-fingered hands. Purple eyes shined as the robots marched forth.

The second type was recognizable in the form of large, flying wasps. The blue, metallic winged robots had dark yellow eyes focused on the building. The singer on the tail fired laser after laser, trying to pass through the front doors which have been barricaded.

The third type however, were the most menacing to the girls. While there only seemed to be ten of that vermillion, humanoid robots, the fact they had missiles on their backs was what scared them. These robots had torsos in the shape of a prolate spheroid lying down with a small and flat head possessing a single eye on top of it. On each side of their body, they have a rolling join with a bar attached, which bends perpendicularly near the attachment to the body, and have a large and bulky homing missile attached to the end of the of the bar. On the bottom of their torso they have a vertical bar connected to it with a pair of legs with flat feet attached to the sides.

"The….those robots are…"

"Oh no! Eggman!" She exclaimed. It could only have been him. He would not take her preventing the data to be stolen lying down.

"W-what's HE want here?!" Xiaoli shouted as Eos ran to the table. Grabbing the Glove she instantly placed it on. The device turned on, the circuitry lighting up. Xiaoli, on the other hand, ran at the blonde. Turing the girl around. her actions startled Eos.

"W-what are-" Her words were cut short. Her eyes fell onto a brooch that sat on the ribbon around her neck. It was a oval ruby no larger than her thumbnail, embroidered by a golden border.

"..Xiaoli?"

"Something to help you control your power. If you think really hard, your powers will work now…" Xiaoli smiled. "Now come on. let's..."

The girl's heard a familiar sound. Slowly they turned around.

Standing at the windows, guns and missiles pointed at the glass, were three of the flying type mechs and two of the large vermillion robot types that were at the entrance.

Eos took no chances. Immediately she stood in front of the one person she considered her friend.

The missiles and lasers fired.

The glass shattered, the fire and shock of the explosion engulfing the entire lab.

As smoke cleared out, the robots stood on guard as they scanned the large translucent dome that covered the two girls. With her palms outstretched, Hikari's glove glowed faintly as it supported the barrier. A spark from the device caused the barrier to fade instantly.

The explosion engulfed the programmer and inventor, neither able to scream or cry for help. As one of the girls slammed into a wall, the ceilings tiles fell to the floor, covering the teen with rubble. The other slammed into one of the vermilion mechs, causing a large dent in the machines chest. A quick scan of the girl revealed she was still breathing. Was she the one they had orders to grab?

The only other one was trapped under the ceiling and was probably crushed under there. A quick whirring sound between the machines resounded between them as they made a decision. Grabbing the black haired girl, they left the destroyed lab, no thoughts on the fallen girl they left behind.

* * *

><p>….<p>

….

"...mmhhh…."

A moan escaped the girl buried under the tiles. A pounding sensation throbbed in her head. Her entire body felt like lead was piled over it. Grey eyes opened, hoping to figure out why there was something on her.

She could barely see, her vision was similar to looking through a poorly made kaleidoscope. Shapes and figures were dysfunctioned, the only sound being the annoying, piercing ringing in her ears. Grunting she shook her head, the pieces of rock and plaster in her blonde hair fell out. Her fingers curled as she pushed them onto the ground.

Her muscles and arms were both in pain, but she had to get up. The torn feeling of her muscles from her bones could not stop her. She needed to know what happened.

The tiles fell off of her, freeing her from the immense weight on her body. Her vision cleared as she stood on all four. The tables and chairs were broken into fragments, glass, rock and ceiling tiles covered the floor, the lab was a wreck; nothing was salvageable sans a few books which escaped the fires that either consumed, were consuming, or barely burned the others.

Another groan of discomfort escaped the girl as she stood up. Blood rushed from her spine to her head, creating an immense throbbing sensation that forced the girl to press her palms into her temple pressure points.

"Owe…."

Stumbling slightly, Hikari tripped over herself causing her to fall onto the ground. "Owie." She repeated as she crawled to safety slowly, her eyes drifting around the room as she looked for her friend.

"Xiaoli... Are you here?" She whispered, her mouth felt dry as the heat slowly increased.

"Xiaoli?" She didn't want to leave without her, her only friend. Slowly, her eyes began to droop as the temperature rose.

"Xiao..li?" She coughed before her body fell into the the unconscious dream.

* * *

><p>The robots continued to march, walking down the hallways of the one illustrious school. Students that were brave enough took action. Several students wearing red and blue ties nodded. The students rounded the corner. Lasers fired from the technological firearms they each possessed. Several shots managed to take down one robot, but the mechanical beings retaliated.<p>

Raising their arms, missiles and lasers were fired, causing the students to run back behind the corners. The firearms they had were destroyed, forcing them to surrendered.

Within minutes, the students and teachers were round up and marched to the courtyard by the front of the school. The machines lowered their weapons but no one dared to move. Fear clenched the human's hearts as they were worried what could happen next.

Time began to drag on for the hostages before vans pulled up, each having G. logo on the side. Soldiers marched from the vans, weapons at ready as they awaited their orders to rescue the hostages. One man walked forward, hands by his head, to show he meant no harm. Reaching halfway to robots he spoke.

"Attention, Eggman robots. You are surrounded, please surrender peacefully and no one gets hurt!" His voice was amplified by a microphone on the side of his helmet, allowing all those to hear him. "I repeat, you are surrounded, surrender now!"

"Identification. GUN Captain. Begin assault-"

"Now, now, they seem to want to talk this time."

The soldiers watched silently as the machines took several steps back before the sound of rockets filled the air. Aiming their guns to the heavens, they were shocked to see a large black and red behemoth of a machine land in front of the hostages. The robot was vaguely elephant like, with a large trunk which seemed to be more of a cannon then a nose. From the machines forehead a hologram of the good doctor materialized.

"Greeting G.U.N. how can I help you today?" The hologram asked, a smug smile on it's translucent face.

"We order you to surrender the hostages right now!" The captain ordered, his gun aimed at the mechanical pachyderms tusks, ready to fire at the drill-like weapons when the situation turned sour.

"Oh please. Do you really think those toys can pierce titanium steel reinforced robots?"

"We will use force to destroy them!"

"...I can see how it's been rather easy to defeat the G.U.N…." Eggman spoke in a monotone voice.

"OPEN FIRE!"

Thousands of bullets flew at the robots, not one able to pierce the bodies, only ricocheting into several directions.

"I am beginning to understand why you placed the Database here…" Eggman muttered, low enough so no one could hear him. Even so this had to end. He had to deal with the stupidity of his robots, he certainly didn't need this here.

"If you gentlemen still don't understand…" With a snap of his fingers, one of the robots came forward. In their arms was the body of a young woman with black hair.

"CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE!"

The gunfire stopped as the soldiers looked horrified at what the scientist had. It wasn't like him to use a human as a shield but it did catch their attention. The hologram sighed as his decoy worked. He didn't want the blood of an innocent on his hands but he needed them to stop somehow.

"Now, if you are done." Eggman asked as the soldiers lowered their guns. "This school is now under my command. Any objections?"

* * *

><p>On a hill outside of the city, a blue blur rushed through the countryside. The blur jumped from tree to tree, running through the long grass and all around having a good time before noticing smoke rising from the city. A smirk grew on its face as it raced down the hill. After all, if the people needed help, who was he to deny them?<p>

* * *

><p>The sound of gunfire woke Eos up. Struggling to her feet, she grasped her head in pain as her mind throbbed in agony. The fires had since died yet the black smog was still in the air. Stumbling to the door, Eos pushed it open before she began coughing heavily. She could only hope that Xiaoli was somewhere safe and sound and nowhere near the violence.<p>

"Dangit…" Eos leaned against the wall, walking against it. She needed something to lean on for now. Her mind was focused on her friend though. Xiaoli had to be here.

Gritting her teeth the girl continued onward. The pain in her legs and head would not stop her.

She had to keep going, and she did. The pain in her legs was bearable, her headache vanishing the more she walked. Even so, the more she continued onward, the more she saw parts of the now wreaked school.

"..." Her eyes narrowed. Was this her fault? Because she hacked into the database? Because she wanted to know why her father hasn't been home?

"..What….no...this...this isn't my fault...he was hacking the database...I...must have prevented it...but…"

Wouldn't he have ignored this place if she didn't stop him? In a way, this was partly her fault. Sighing, she knew she had to make up for this mistake. She would not allow this to continue.

In the distance, she could make out the form of the hornet-like machines leading several students away. Grasping her gloved hand, she took a deep breath in before concentrating. A hornet shook in perceived agony as its body began to crack. It's stinger ripped open before exploding in different directions, the shrapnel colliding with anything its way. A student screamed in agony as her face was cut by the machine before she looked up and noticed Eos.

"A-a Vesper!" She screeched causing the remaining robots to turn at the girl. They did not care that one of them was destroyed, so long as their job was done it did not matter. Seeing they had a new target, the insects charged forward, their stingers changing into small cannons as they took aim. With the robots preoccupied, the students ran for it, horrified that there was a Vesper nearby and one who didn't care if they got hurt or not.

"Ah...ah…" What had she done, she hurt someone. The robots charged at the girl. Eos wasted no time and ran as fast as she could. The robots gave chase. Blonde hair slammed against everything it could. She had to get away, at least get to a bigger spot. But where would that be?!

"The gym….That's right...The outside track!" Immediately she turned on her heel, running down the next right hallway. If she could get to an open space then she had a chance, and hopefully without hurting anyone.

She continued leading the robots on, she had to get them to follow her.

The egg fighters drew their firearms within their wrists. They needed to capture the girl. They were ordered to capture all students.

Without restraint they fired.

Eos turned on her heel. She couldn't run in this narrow hallway. She had to take defense. Raising her palms she focused. The blue circuitry of the glove activated.

A hexagon shaped barrier as large as her body and as wide as the hallway formed, blocking the explosions and lasers that were meant for her.

Before long, the glove began to spark once more causing Eos to drop the barrier before running away escaping. The machines followed after her, their projectiles hitting the floor inches from her feet.

Turning left, Eos pushed the double doors open and escaped into the gym. As the doors slammed forward they smacked one of the egg fighters, its body falling to pieces due to the impact. The rest destroyed the doors as they tracked down the Vesper who slipped outside.

Taking a deep breath in, Eos allowed the fresh air from the track to enter her lungs, before ducking as a hornet flew over head. The remaining egg fighters lined up, their firearms at ready. Their targeting systems locked onto the girl, ready to eliminate the variable.

A swift wind blew throughout the track as the fighters were lifted off the ground. Eos could only watch, as the machines shattered as they hit the ground. From the corner of her eye, she could make out a blue blur running the track before suddenly stopping in front of her.

"Hey, you alright?" It asked as dust began to settle. Eos blinked several times. In her line of sight was something she once saw at her father's workplace. It was a small meeting, a simple eye exchange and greeting before moving on.

_No….this isn't that black one...this one..._

A large, blue anthropomorphic hedgehog stood in front of her. Long legs wearing red shoes and white socks, hands clothed in white gloves, long, drooping spikes, emerald green eyes. Yes, this one was much different from the one she met.

But this one was known throughout the world. The Blue Blur, Speed Demon, The Fastest Thing Alive.

The Legendary Blue Hedgehog.

"Whoops, I better get going. Got more trash to take out. You may wanna run while you can! See ya!" And with those words, the hedgehog left.

"...No way…" To say she was in shock was an understatement. The blank face of disbelief remained on her face. "Was that?"

An explosion in the west part of the school captured her attention. Was that hedgehog responsible for it?

"He may have saved me...but I need to find Xiaoli…" The girl pressed her feet into the ground, running towards the school once more.

Zipping past the robots at the speed of sound, easily dodging their assaults, the blue blur continue to toy with his opponents until he had his fun. He easily smacked into them, almost like a pinball session with the robots as the bumpers.

From behind him, several more robots lined up their shots at the speeding hedgehog. As their projectiles missed, the blue blue grinned before he ran up a nearby wall. As he reached the top, he leapt towards his foes as he curled into a ball. As he reached the first robot, he bounced off of it before colliding with another. Zigzagging all the way as the machines exploded one by one before stopping. With a light stretch, he turned back to the wall before he raced up it.

Ending up on the roof of the school, he walked to the edge to see one of Eggman's larger robots. Walking backwards to the other end, he positioned himself in a start up pose before running forward, leaping off the edge and curling back into a ball. As he tumbled downwards, he bounced off the nearby wall and collided with the mechanic guards. as the guards fell apart, the hostages escaped one by one running to G. side. Seeing as he couldn't help the girl held in the hands of one of the guards, the hedgehog had no choice but to leave her alone.

"Hey Eggman! Been a little while huh?" He called out to grab the doctor's attention.

Turning the hologram around, Eggman scowled at the furry visage of his arch-nemesis. "Sonic! It hasn't been long enough. Don't you have something better to do?"

"What could be a better time killer than trashing your property? Though from the looks of it," Sonic looked left and right, seeing several surprised and startled students, as well as broken walls. "You've been trashing someone elses. So what's the occasion Baldy McNosehair?"

"Enough with that insufferable nickname! And you can blame G.U.N for this."

"What, they cancelled your application again?"

"Why would I sign up with them? And no, they tried to hack into my computer while I was doing the same to them."

"So a kid broke into your computer? Got to hand it to you Eggman, that's a new low for you." The hedgehog taunted to the holograms annoyance.

"Be quiet about that!"The hologram yelled as his fists slammed into the desk. But he quickly regain his composure. Sitting down he gestured to the right. "But tell me Sonic, what do you think of the Egg Mammoth?" At his words, said behemoth turned around, the drill-like tusks activating. "I have made sure you can not destroy this one."

"And how many times have you said that? And how many times have I proved you wrong?"

"Enough, Egg Mammoth attack!" At the order, the robot holding Xiaoli activated its hidden boosters on its feet and took off into the air. As the girl was protected from harm, the drills like tusks launched forward as new ones took their place. The drills rocketed towards Sonic who sidestepped at last moment to avoid them.

"An elephant? You're really running low on ideas here Eggman!" He taunted before dodging yet another strike. The mammoth managed to keep its gaze on the speedy animal. The robot followed the hedgehog, bellowing out as it charged. The hedgehog knew this cramped space wouldn't do.

That big open field in the back though was perfect. That girls should be gone by now.

His feet picked up the pace, running towards the outdoor field he came in from.

It would only take him seconds to arrive.

But it would take longer for him to realize what was there.

Eos ran as fast as her legs would take her. Her breath was it an even pace, though her condition continued to get worse. It was becoming difficult to sustain running. She stopped, placing her hand on a wall as she bent over, panting for air but quickly exhaling it.

"Okay...gotta...think…" Eos breathed out. Xiaoli was with her when they were in the lab. During the explosion, she protected the inventor. But then the device gave out along with her power. Then she fell unconscious with a bunch of rubble piled on her.

It must have been her ability that protected the blonde.

"She wasn't there when I woke up...and neither were the robots…" The moment the words were said, the realization hit her.

If neither Xiaoli or Eggman's robots were around…

"...No...No-"

A large explosion caused her to turn around.

If her jaw could dislocate entirely from hr mouth it would.

In her line of sight...was an elephant. A ROBOT ELEPHANT.

"...Ah...so….so….SO COOOOL!"

Her eyes shined as she stared at the elephant. 'If only if it was white.' She mused to herself before she realised something.

It was coming right towards her!

"Oh no..." She deadpanned as she held her hands in front of her face, waiting for the behemoth to crush her. Wind rushed by her as she felt no pain. Daring to open her eyes, they widened instantly as the world blurred around her. "What?"

"Hey!" Looking around she noticed the only thing not blurring were the arms holding her. Gazing upwards, she noticed the smile on the blue hedgehog's face. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Um... Hi." Eos muttered as she stared at animal. She could not help herself, this was a hero who had saved her. One of the legends of their planet. "Um... Nice to meet you?"

"Nice to meet you too but we can talk later." Putting the girl down when they were out of range, he smiled kindly to her. "Let me take care if Egghead first alright?" Without waiting for a reply he rushed off towards the elephant again, leaving Hikari dazed and confused.

"It was him..." She muttered. "W-wow." Shaking her head, she remembered what she was here for. "Ah, I have to help!"

However, her thoughts changed. Once she saw the hedgehog running laps around and ON the robot, all she could do was watch, blinking as she tried to keep her eyes on the blur. Her head moved left, then right, then up, then right, then down., then right, then left, then right, then up, then down, then left, then right, it was a never ending cycle that only caused a major headache to occur due to the movements of her neck.

Sonic ran faster and faster, planning on tripping up the robot he was toying with. Sadly the robot showed no signs, waiting for the hedgehog it seemed. The elephant turned its head. Within seconds it swung its trunk. Due to the pathway he created, Sonic was unable to stop himself, his feet on autopilot.

_**BAM!**_

The swing from the trunk nailed him in the stomach, the force propelling him towards the school building.

Eos's eyes widened, and on reflex raised her hand as an effort to grab him. She missed, but her power activated. Sonic's body slammed into other barrier, the force shattering it, but protecting the hedgehog from the full force.

The hedgehog landed on his feet, holding his stomach as he groaned.

"Thanks for that…" Sonic knew, his condition would have been worse if the girl's barrier didn't take the force of the impact.

"Uh...no problem-run!" The girl's words were followed by the small tremors within the ground. The mammoth was running towards him, faster than what the robot's mass should allow it to. Sonic gritted his teeth and turned to the girl. Eos stood up and ran towards the behemoth.

"Hey wait-" His words fell on deaf ears. That girl was determined. Eos stopped three meters away from the hedgehog.

"Let's see if this works…."

She just had to picture it. Just like a set of sequences.

First, understand the cause for the barrier.

-Repelling the force of the elephant so it would fall.

Second create the shape.

-Hexagon.

Third, measure the size.

-Ten meters.

Fourth, place the cause within the shape.

-Repel the force of the elephant's foot.

Fifth, apply it to reality.

On the ground, within the path of the elephant robot, a hexagon barrier formed, attached to the concrete. The elephant continued to charge, unaware of the girl's doing, but noticing a chance in the air.

Blue particles surrounded the blonde haired girl. Just like earlier in the lab.

The barrier became solid, but the dimensions were smaller. Eos bit her lip. Had she failed?

No, just have to apply it in a different way!

The mammoth charged at the girl, three meters away now.

Two meters.

The barrier slowly grew larger.

Eos grit her teeth.

One meter.

The elephant closed in. Its foot slammed on the barrier.

The ground instantly collapsed, a sink hole forming from the collisions of the barrier giving out and the elephant sunk into the ground.

A mechanical screech echoed as it's leg was ripped off. Wires frayed as gears fell on to the track. As the machine landed on its back, sparks flew out of the large newly made cracks as it lowly skidded across the ground. On the belly of the beast, a light red core sat in the centre, strips of glowing energy trailing across and under the armour were connected to the circle. Noticing that its weakness was found, the elephant began to focus energy to its trunk, preparing to eliminate the two perpetrators.

"Hey not bad." Sonic complemented. "Now it's mine turn." With that, he raced forward, blasting past Eos and causing her to tumble to the ground by accident. "Sorry!" He called back as he leapt into the air. Seeing that it was doomed, the Egg Mammoth quickly launched it's attack.

A sphere of red energy was shot forward, its form rippling as it slowly fell apart. Before it reached the hedgehog the attack faded into non existence. The attack had yet to have been completed and due to its structure being compromised the sphere could not complete it's purpose.

Seeing the attack fail, Sonic curled into a ball and plunged into the dark red core of the machine. Immediately he was bounced off as it pulsed with energy. With the last of its energy wasted, the mammoth's eyes turned dark, it's power source damaged and there was nothing it could do.

"Emergency self destruct activated. T-minus 30 seconds." A female computer voice intoned as it activated the machine's final orders.

"SELF DESTRUCT?!" The girl exclaimed in worry.

"Uh oh!" Sonic quickly ran behind the girl. Without effort he easily swept the girl from her feet. Eos yelped as she found herself in the arms of the hedgehog.

"We're getting out of here!"

"Wait wait wa-" She couldn't even get her words out as Sonic took off. The vortex was strong, Sonic not letting up as he continued towards the forest. Hikari had no choice but to hang onto the hedgehog for dear life.

The fastest speed she had ever experienced was on a roller coaster going 70 miles per hour. But now, she felt like she was going TWICE that was afraid of letting go, she was afraid of being dropped.

"Don't be scared."

Eos opened her eyes.

"I promise you will be fine."

"...Ok." She whispered as the wind blew past her face. It was alright to be scared she told herself. The speed she was going at was perfectly alright for now. We may not like it but it was the only way to stay safe. In the distance, she heard the sound of something exploding behind her.

Turning her head slightly, she could make out smoke rising to the sky as pieces of metal fell to the ground below. She shivered in fear as the thought that she could have been caught in the explosion entered her mind. "Thank you." She said softly to the hedgehog.

"Hey no problem." He responded before slowing down considerably. When his speed low enough, he stopped as to not give the girl whiplash. "There you go." He said as he put Eos on the ground. "Hey careful." He grabbed her softly as she nearly tripped over herself. "First timers should take it easy."

"Right, thank you. Oh, I guess. Would give you my name huh?" Eos spoke with a small smile. The hedgehog had saved her twice so the least she could do was give him her name. "I'm Eos Spyridon. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Eos. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." A grin grew on his face before it dropped as he turned to the disaster zone. "Not like Eggman to attack a school. Do you know anything about it?" He asked the girl who blushed and looked away.

"... It was my fault... All of this." She stated. At the hedgehog's look, she continued. "I was working on a project with my friend, Xiaoli. When it didn't work as planned... I hacked into G. mainframe to upgrade our systems."

"Whoa, you did that?" At the girls nod, he smirked. "I might not know a lot about computers but that's impressive. And they didn't notice?" Eos's face turned brighter as she looked away.

"I... Might have used someone's account." She halved explained not wanting to get her father into trouble. "But as I did so, I stumbled into Eggman's computer by mistake."

"And that's how he got involved in all this." The hedgehog nodded, piecing together the rest of the story. "Do you know what he was after?" If Eggman was in the G.U.N mainframe that could only mean he had some new project he was working on.

"No... I didn't get a chance to look. Sorry."

"Hey, don't apologise. You kept him out and that's all that matters. Just wouldn't have expected him to attack in retaliation."

"Same here. I mean, I would think he would be upset but...There shouldn't be anything at this school besides the projects several groups and classes were working on. I mean, there is the fact that my friend and I were working on a prototype of something but…" With each word her voice dropped in volume. It was not because she was in doubt, but because she had a thought of what was the cause.

Or was it possible she was thinking too highly of herself and her friend. Eggman was a world renown genius with an IQ of over 300.

"Then again..he spends most of his assets trying to take over the world...and building robots….Hmm…" Was Eggman really that clever to try the idea her friend was working on? Eos crossed her arms in thought.

"Yeah, he's not that clever if he keeps trying the same thing over and over again." Sonic laughed in agreement. "Anyway, gotta juice, need to make sure Baldy Mcnosehair doesn't have another plan. See ya!"

And with that thought, the hedgehog was gone in a flash.

"...But what if he does have another plan?"

_**FWOSH! **_

"Make his HIGHness come crashing down! He need a bit of time on the ground anyway!"

_**FWOSH!**_

Sonic came back in the blink of an eye and left just as quickly, all for the sake of answering her question.

Naturally, this left the young lady slack jawed and bug eyed.

"...How did he even hear me?"

* * *

><p>Eos's walk to the school was not that long for Sonic had placed her near the entrance of the school. At first, she was suspected of being an intruder and fired upon, sadly displaying her techniques as a Vesper. Luckily the captain recognized her due to her abilities and welcomed her back into the school.<p>

The building was in shambles, the once beautiful solar powered panels and windows broken into tiny fragments that could not even absorb or refract light.

The once beautifully built school was now in two pieces, ne in full operation besides the interior, and the second, which was decimated by the blast created by the Egg Mammoth's destruction, gone.

Eos, like all the other students, were then invited into the interrogation van brought with the soldiers. Each member of the school, faculty or student, was questioned of the events and what transpired. During the time, the blonde searched for her friend, asking around and either turned away or someone saying they never saw the black haired girl.

She began to grow more concerned by the hour. As the interrogations continued, the girl's worry only increased. There was not a mention of Xiaoli, even though there was said to be no casualties or loses. Everyone signed up to announce their safety...and yet there wasn't a hint on her friend's whereabouts.

The soldiers still looked through, searched everywhere in the building. They found no one that matched her description.

"Xiaoli, where are you?" She whispered clutching the small ruby on her glove. If she wasn't here that meant only two things.

One, she had died. That thought sent Eos's heart into a panic. Her friend could not die, she was not allowed to. Thankfully no reports of anyone's death had come in made this theory unlikely for the blonde. Although it was possible for the body to come in, Xiaoli was too stubborn to forfeit to death.

The Second theory was quite possibly even worse. She could have been kidnapped by the scientist. But why would he take a hostage? That confused Hikari. While Eggman was villainous, he never took a life unless it was by accident or out of his control. So even if Xiaoli was kidnaped, she would be mostly safe... Unless her friend annoyed the scientist too much.

-... I need to find her quickly! And why do I feel sorry for Eggman if he has Xiaoli?

Shaking her head, she looked around and noticed no one near her. She knew this could get her into trouble but she had to contact one of the few G.U.N members she could trust completely. Eros had to get home. Luckily the G.U.N members by the gates were few in numbers. Did they go to the back of the school to look at the damage? Eos shook her head. She had to focus on what she needed to do now.

The officers were calling in students, while two were heading outside of the gates. A soft groan escaped the blonde. Going out the front would be a mistake. Even so, the forest outside would take her the long way around to getting home and she didn't need to spend hours walking home. The bus would come within an hour to take the students home.

Should she wait?

"Eos Spyridon!"

Not like she had a choice now. Two officers walked up to the girl standing by the tree.

"It is your turn for interrogations."

"...Great…"

* * *

><p>The bus pulled out in front of a small subdivision. The doors opened, Eros stepping off the stairs, stopping at the bus sign. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as the bus drove off. That was stressful. The fact that the two officers knew her father, one happening to worship him and another despising him because of him being a vesper.<p>

Exactly what she was afraid of, being treated differently, either because her father was a commander or because she was a vesper. Her feet dragged as she marched home. During the time her thoughts ran back to her friend. She needed to get help for Xiaoli. No one had seen her, no one knows where she is, and no one seemed to care.

Eros knew there was only one person she could trust. With the number in mind she pulled out her cell phone, a black touch screen blueberry type. Her thumb pressed against each button, pressing SEND to begin. Placing the cell phone by her ear she waited.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The ringing continued, the hope of her father answering her dying inside.

With a heavy sigh, she put away her phone. It almost seemed doubtful that any other member of G.U.N would listen to her, especially with what had just occurred would mean she wouldn't get through on any of the phone lines. Was there anything else she could do?

-I can't get through to G.U.N, Dad's out... That just leaves...

"..Sonic..." She whispered, a light wind blowing as she made her choice. This was the only thing she could do, it seemed that all other options were out. This was her last option and she had to make it count.

"...But where do I even begin to search for him?" Grey eyes looked left, then right. She truly doubted that hedgehog remained in one spot from long given how he acted. If she only had a clue as to where he was…

Blonde hair shook as she ran off. She needed to get home and pack. If Sonic wasn't in the city, then she would search for Xiaoli alone. Her house at the end of the road was now in her reach. Grasping for her key she quickly opened the gate, not even bothering to close it.

As soon as the door was open, Eos rushed to her room. Grabbing the largest backpack she could find, she began to stuff as many of the essentials that she could fit. When her bag was nice and full of food, close and her toiletries, she grabbed a large board of metal from off the ground.

The board had rectangular that curved inwards at the sides and was of a golden sunset like colour. The top of the device was a purplish steel with two raised circles to allow the feet to fit comfortably. The device was a Xiaoli designed Extreme Gear original known as Sunset Guardian. It was originally created for recreation but now it had a mission to help the girl find her best friend.

Eos looked down at herself and realized an important thing; she was wearing her partially ruined uniform. If she went around wearing this, it would only cause trouble with the police. Placing the stuff on the nearby wall the girl ran back upstairs for a wardrobe change.

Something light but effective in protecting her, nothing too revealing but just right for mobility, nothing tight yet nothing too loose.

The girl had decided. An open style, navy blue vest that flared out at the sides, a few ruffles on the back with a tiny belt that ran behind the back and to the sides. Underneath was a light blue thin sweater that clung to her figure a tad, covering the circuitry glove she wore, but it was still able to see on her right hand. A loose, above knee high skirt with an intricate design similar to the circuity but made a pattern of a butterfly with blue fire emanating from it. The same design was printed on her stockings but smaller and at the outside of her thighs. The skirt had a pair of black shorts underneath that matched well with her boots.

In essence it was an outfit that promised mobility and speed if not the best defense, but still decent against the weather. The brooch her friend gave her sat on the right of her chest, the choker around her neck was the same as her boots that she wore earlier. She was complete in appearance and style, nodding to herself at the mirror before sprinting down the stairs and regathered her supplies.

As Eos made her way to leave, Gear in hand, she stopped by the front door before turning around and heading into the kitchen. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen form the counter, she quickly scribbled a note for whoever went looking for her before leaving the house and locking the door.

Quickly locking the gate, the girl placed the Extreme Gear flat on the ground before activating it. As the plank of metal floated, Eos calmly stood on top of the device as a light hum began. Pushing herself off, she allowed the device to hover through the air slowly. Within the city, it was illegal to go over the Extreme Gear speed limit due to incidents in the past.

Soon however, she would be off to help her friend, no matter what got in her way.

Pressing down on the foot pads, Eos' Gear sped up little by little as air passed through the machine allowing it to defy gravity. Within a few seconds the machine raced down the street, the blonde keeping her balance as she headed to the outskirts of the city.

As the wind blew past Eos' hair, the girl left the city behind as brand new air entered her lungs causing her to sigh. While the feeling of the wind felt nice, she couldn't spend the moment admiring it, she had a duty to perform. It was the only way to make up for what she had done.

Within seconds, the Sunset Guardian shook as an influx of air entered it from behind. Eos's balance came undone as she flipped forward with a shriek.

"Oops sorry!" A familiar voice called out as another blast of wind allowed the board to regain it's original balance. Looking behind her, Eos' eyes widened as she noticed the blue hedgehog behind her, a large smirk on his face.

"Hey eyes in front!"

"R-right!" She shouted, facing away from Sonic. "That took less time than I thought it would."

"What, looking for me? I might need to put some bells on my friends so I know when they are coming." He joked as he ran next to the blonde. "So, why are you out here? Shouldn't you be helping with your school?"

"About that...I want to ask you about Dr. Robotnik?

"What? Egghead? Why?"

"I...this might sound stupid but he took my friend."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. The hedgehog slowed down, coming to a stop as did the girl. Eos remained on her board.

"Everyone but her was listed as safe. She was the only one missing, and no one can find her body. I know she isn't dead, so I know one of those robots HAD to have taken her for a reason."

"Hmmm...Eggman doesn't take hostages unless there is something he wants or they were in his way. What did your friend do?"

"Nothing!" Eos shook her head furiously. "She was with me working on a project of ours! We were trying to perfect a device that can control Vesper abilities and other mechanical devices. This device would make things more efficient, resilient, maybe even generate Vesper abilities. I have the prototype with me now," As she spoke she raised her right hand, showing the glove to the hedgehog.

"We were so close too. It still has bugs in it, but its working even better than we thought. It was an accident but this device is able to project what I think and make it into a reality with my ability."

"I think I get it. It makes a shape that you want or something right? Sorry, I'm not very good with technology."

"Well sort of. It's version was mostly used to help generate barriers... Since that's my gift." She admitted. Her eyes closed as she admitted the truth. It wasn't easy for Vespers. They were treated differently than humans, almost as if the rest of the world was scared of them.

"Well, that's pretty cool." Eos' eyes widened as Sonic grinned at her. "Think about it, you could help a lot of people with that gift."

"You don't hate Vespers?"

"I'm a hedgehog. Why would I not like someone different then me? That would be bizarre wouldn't it?" His grin was contagious as Eos joined in. She should have seen that coming, why would the fastest thing around treat her differently? He was different then everyone yet he didn't care. "So, what was your plan? To find Egghead I mean?"

"I was going to find you and ask for advice then I would have figured something out." She explained. "I mean, he can't be that hard to find, right?"

"Thing is, Eggman's always on the move. We both know I'm faster than he is, so he prefers to move his base a LOT. Got to hand it to him though, it works." He shrugged. "So if he has your friend, he's probably moving right now."

"Great..." Eos sighed as her face fell. So much for that plan.

"Hey don't look so down. I've got your back." The blondes eyes zoomed back to the smirking hedgehog. "There are a couple of things I want to ask Egghead anyway. For example, what he is up to this time, so..." He held out his hand to the shocked girl. "Want to team up? I know we just met but I like working with new people. It makes it more fun you know?"

"If you'll have me." Eos said shyly as she shook the hedgehog's hand, a small smile growing on her face. She could do this. Just one foot in front of the other to save her friend.

_Hang on Xiaoli, I'm coming!_

* * *

><p>"...Ugh…." The black haired inventor groaned. Her head was throbbing every second. Her body was screaming in pain, each muscle tensed and held together making it impossible for her to move and painful for her to bear.<p>

Even so she forced her eyes to open. Green orbs opened. What started out a darkness began to grow in the light. She could see tiles, small ones. Was that the floor? Why was she looking at the floor.

Better yet? What happened? She recalled warning Eos about the robots, them discussing what to do, finding it was the doctor's robots, then giving her the brooch.

_Oh...right….they came from behind us...Wait...where am I?_

Xiaoli looked left, then right. A face once twisted in uncertainty became annoyed.

"Oh don't tell me..." She groaned guessing what had just happened. Forcing herself to sit up, she noticed large bars on the wall facing her. "Yep, a hostage and what kind of idiot uses bars now? Wouldn't a large metal door be better?"

"Far too expensive I'm afraid." A male voice said as Eggman entered the room. "Besides, this jail is unbreakable, even without such a door. But regardless, allow me to introduce myself. I am Doctor..."

"Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, I know, aka the idiot who locked me up. By the way, there's enough space in the bars for me to slip through." She spoke the truth. The spaces were just large enough for someone her size to slip through. A scowl slipped on Eggman's face as he fished a small remote from his pocket. Several more bars popped up from the holes in the floor and walls preventing Xiaoli's escape.

"Much better thank you." She replied while crossing her arms. "So didn't know you were into this kind of stuff." As she heard a growl from the scientist she smirked. "Oh am I getting under your skin? Sorry my bad."

"Great, another comedian." The doctor muttered. "Don't think of this as a vacation, girl. You will be here until you tell me how you managed to hack into my computers."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You started this." Xiaoli said, confusion appearing on her face.

"I did not. You attacked my mainframe first. I would have been happy to stay hidden until otherwise, but you caused me to play my hand. Now how did you do it?"

-Hacking? It's whole thing started because someone hacked his computers and then he attacked... Oh no. Eos, what did you do?

"Luck, I suppose." The girl shrugged, covering for her missing friend. "But it was mostly skill. Yeah mostly that."

The scientist stared at the girl for a few moments. Was she telling the truth, or was she lying?

"...No matter. I captured you for an entirely different reason."

Xiaoli raised an eyebrow, her green eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I read from your files that you happen to be working on something of interest. A device used to control the abilities of a Vesper. True there are plenty of those in existence...but you intend on making it so that it can amplify and through that materialize in various ways."

"Hey you peeping tom those are private!" She cursed out.

"I am not a peeping tom!" The doctor shouted. "That data was out in the open. Blame whoever designed your security system. If they didn't want it to be seen, they should have done a better job." Xiaoli groaned knowing he was right, GUN's academy mainframe was way too easy to break into. Shame it was a school rule to put all projects on the mainframe in case of an emergency.

"What do you want with it anyway? It would do you no good." Eggman just grinned as he leaned closer to the bars.

"True, but who said it was for me personally?"

"...Last I checked you don't have a partner."

"There is something I am working on...and that project of yours, the prototype, is bound to help me complete it. Now then, I assume the prototype is with you?"

"Your assumption skills suck. I don't have it it went BELLY UP WHEN YOU DESTROYED MY LAB!"

"I find that hard to believe given the records say you have quite the memory. Because of that you don't keep files or blueprints on a mainframe, you keep it in the one place it will be safe." The elder male pointed his index finger at his temple, tapping it a few times as he spoke. "A smart idea...now then you will do me the favor of making this prototype."

"And why should I do that?" Xiaoli crossed her arms. This guy may have her files but everything she worked on, every little detail of equipment or blueprint, would take a lot of bribing to bring out of her, and even then it wouldn't be fully accurate. So what did this guy think he had by threatening her?

A smirk replaced the grin on the doctor's face, a grin that managed to say more than words ever could.

**END OF CHAPTER SONIC**

**Hello all, this is StarlightAT! If you are old then welcome back! If you are new welcome to the Sonic story done by me and my amazing and awesome PARTNER SHADOW NINJA KOOPA! **

**Well story is stretching it. This being a story all depends on how the readers take it. In fact this is going to be part of an Anthology set I am trying out. I have waaaay too many plot bunnies and not enough time, especially since I got three stories going already and they all promise to be long….I swear I wouldn't have gotten this far without my partner...T^T**

**Anyway, due to plot bunnies I have decided to do this set of one shot chapters collected into one story, and what the readers, such as you, can do is decide if this chapter should be continued or not as a story or as more one shots that follow up basically. However, these one shots can also be up for adoption. If you are curious of wanting to write the story for yourself, you can PM me and I can give you the details. **

**But first, lets start with the basics for this one! **

**This takes place in the same universe as Adventures and up, not counting BOOM. Yes this also includes 2006. Unleashed plays a big role in the locations as Empire City is the first location on the map of where the school is. Oh For those who don't know Empire City is a location in Sonic Unleashed that is optional, and only if you didn't get enough sun medals I believe...I haven't reached it on my PS2 version but thinking of trying out the PS3...even though I know I will loathe it….but I would like to see what I am playing...480 does not look good on a HD TV….Its rather blurry. **

**Anyway the new things I added were the GUN running military schools. Along with Vespers. Think of Vespers like mutants except the gene is genetic and can only be in the family. But that doesn't mean ALL of the family has it. **

**Eos, who used to live in Apostos with her father before he was forced to change locations, contains the power of barriers, but she can use them in certain ways. She slowly learns how to utilize them better and serves as the back character you can control alongside Sonic to utilize the barriers that Sonic can use to run on, bounce, use as stepping stones, and even cover him to protect him from attacks. **

**I got this idea from the wisps and the barriers Sonic gained in several games. I truly believe there can be a human character that can be useful and help sonic instead of needing saving or is there just for the heck of it. Now Chris was useful in season 3...and sometimes in the first two seasons..but sometimes he was annoying. As for the SECOND HUMAN PROTAGONIST…..Well….she had a nice design, and I will say that….totally wasted potential that game was….**

**Alright now for some info dump! The two human characters are Eos Spyridon and Xiaoli Ren, two girls who attend the GUN academy in Empire City. Both are working on a special device meant to increase Vesper abilities, but especially defense type Vespers. The device is used to improve performance, and Eggman thinks he can use that on a certain item he has. What is this item? Huehuehuehue….**

**Not saying unless you either**

**A.) Want me to continue this**

**or**

**B.) You can adopt this idea with all the info I give to you! **

**XD You don't necessarily have to keep the same characters, though I do hope the ones we made were good for you to read and enjoyable. **

**Anyway, there will be future chapters like this where it is simply one shots but you as readers can decide if this should be continued or adopted. If interested in adoption PM me or if you want me to continue it as one shots in this pack of stories or as an individual story leave a review. **

**Now before we need, we saved the best for last...words from my partner whom, without him I doubt I could have gotten this far...Shadow Ninja Koopa!**

**Shadow Ninja Koopa: Umm... Just a thank you for reading what my awesome boss had come up with. This is her mind's baby, I only helped with the little things, so thank her for it. **

**. Make sure to give this modest man the compliments he deserves...O hand take a look at his fics also! He made an awesome one known as Fate/broken grail. Basically think of any game/anime person as one of the seven servants and let the hilarity and awesomeness ensue! **

**Welp I believe that is it. If you can think of anything else make sure to let me know! And remember, read and review because without reviews this will….well not die these chapters are meant to wet my plot bunnies and get them to stop pounding on me…..**


End file.
